The present invention relates to a door drive, in particular a garage door drive, with a door control and with a programming unit for programming the door control during operation and/or maintenance of the door drive.
In known door drives, such programming units are integrated in the door control and serve to program the functions of the door control during operation and/or maintenance of the door drive.
Due to the input and output elements of the programming unit, however, the same is of relatively large size, which in turn increases the size of the door drive, since a relatively large board is required for the input and output elements. In addition, the programming unit with its many functions adds to the costs of the door drive.
Furthermore, in programmable door controls, many of the functions to be programmed should only be performed by trained professionals, since here safety-relevant aspects of the door control are changed. In known door drives with integrated programming unit, which hence is accessible for everyone, there always is a risk that these safety-relevant settings nevertheless are changed by laymen, so that the safe operation of the door drive is jeopardized.